Sonic's Song
by Dandielion
Summary: Sir Sonic has been watching Princess Amy on her balcony for as long as he could remember, and has always been in love with her. What happens when he doesn't see her on her balcony one day?


**_Sonic's Song_**

_I always stare up at Princess Amy, when she's up upon her balcony. She is very beautiful to me and I think that I just fell in love with this beautiful lady. _

_She brushes her quills like she's the queen of beauty. _

_She's always on the balcony, even when 'tis cold or hot. _

_She's always up there, twilight and day. She glows when she stares up at the shining moon. _

_But right now, she is not. It surprises me greatly, she is always up there. _

_I think something terrible has happened to her, so I knock on the castle door. I knew her guards would not let me in, but I had to know if she was alright. _

_The castle door opens and a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills drunkly walked out. _

_"Out of my way," He slurred and pushed me, he kept walking after that into the darkest woods. It was rather dangerous to go out there alone. _

_'Tis twilight and the wolves would very much like to eat him up for a nice dinner. _

_I nervously walk into the stunning castle. I was very surprised not to see any of the princess's guards. Maybe they were on a special mission, I suppose? _

_I made my way up her golden stairs, even more nervously. _

_I did not know why I was so nervous about finally seeing, Princess Amy. Maybe 'tis because I have never spoken nor hear her voice before. _

_I think that 'twas why. _

_I made it to a rather beautiful golden door with red flower designs on it. I thought it suits her. _

_I timidly pushed the door open and walked in. There, right in my face, was a huge beautiful room. Her room. The one I love. _

_I look around then spot her, the beautiful lady that I love so much. But she did not look peaceful, oh no. She was sadly weeping. _

_I approach her silently, I think she did not hear me. _

_Before I knew it, I had my arms around her tightly. _

_She had stopped weeping and is now staring at me, like she knew me. _

_"I know you..." She breathed. Her breath smelled like fresh cherries and her voice was so pure and beautiful. _

_I look at her. _

_"I know you too..." 'Twas all I could say, I was nervous. _

_"What are you doing here, Sir Sonic?" She gently asked me with that pure voice of hers. _

_I was very much surprised, she knew my name. _

_"Forgive me, Princess Amy," I had let go of her by now. _

_She slowly stood up and stared at me. Even when she looked sad, she still looked very beautiful to me. _

_"Do not say such things, you have done nothing," She said, as a tear escaped her right eye. _

_I could not stop myself and wiped it away for her. _

_"Why do you weep?" I asked her softly. "On this beautiful twilight..." _

_More tears escaped her beautiful eyes and rolled down her soft cheeks. _

_"I have been...slapped by a drunk hedgehog. I did not know what I was thinking when I had let him in," She fell down to her knees and started to weep again. _

_I could not bear to see her weep like this. _

_So, I have thought of something. _

_"I shall sing you a song, to cure your broken soul and heart," I told her. She looked up at me. _

_I then started..._

**_The moon is bright when thy moon shines on you_**

**_But you are more beautiful than it_**

**_'Tis terrible for you to weep, on such a fine twilight_**

**_I cannot bare to hear or see you weep_**

**_It makes my heart shatter_**

**_You mean more to me than anything, you lovely princess_**

_I swallowed hard and helped her off of the cold floor. _

**_When I am with you, you make me feel like something I have never felt before_**

**_You are my soul, my heart, my love_**

**_You are like thy moon, but even more beautiful_**

**_You are as pretty as a rose_**

_She hugged me and rested her head on my chest. My heart beat faster. _

**_To me, you are everything, anything, even the beautiful sun_**

**_To me, you are a beautiful princess that loves the world, sun, and moon_**

**_To me, you are as beautiful as a rose_**

**_To me, you are as wise as a princess should be_**

**_To me......you are my love..._**

_I finished. I did not know how I knew that song. _

_I guess I had made it up as I sang it. _

_Princess Amy stared into my eyes and I did the same. _

_"That was...so beautiful, Sir Sonic," She whispered, I could feel her breath on my lips. _

_"Did you like it, Princess Amy?" I asked her with a soft voice. _

_"No..." She replied. _

_Suddenly, my heart shattered into what seemed like a million pieces. My breath caught in my throat and tears stung my eyes. _

_"I loved it," She suddenly said. My heart was fixed again and I smiled. _

_"I love you...Princess Amy..." I told her and I slowly and nervously, planted my lips upon hers. _

_From then on, I knew she was to be with me forever, for as long as we lived. _

**_THE END_**


End file.
